Gründe II  IKEA
by Bluenergy
Summary: Jeder weiß, warum Voldemort Harry Potter töten will. Aber könnte es vielleicht auch noch andere Gründe geben, die Voldemort veranlassen, hinter Harry her zu sein? ONESHOT. TEIL 2. Fortsetzungen folgen.


4

_Jeder weiß, warum Voldemort Harry Potter töten will. Aber könnte es vielleicht auch noch andere Gründe geben, die Voldemort veranlassen, hinter Harry her zu sein? _PARODIE!

_Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört nichts von dieser Geschichte mir. _

_Ich habe mich entschieden, aus den Kapiteln von „Gründe" einzelne One-shots zu machen, da sie ja alle unabhängig von einander gelesen werden können und in sich abgeschlossen sind. Das hier war die zweite Idee, warum Voldemort Harry Potter töten will._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**IKEA**

„Hä?" Ziemlich verzweifelt stand Voldemort vor dem Haufen Einzelteile. Damit konnte er auf Anhieb überhaupt nichts anfangen.

Diese Einzelteile waren bis vor kurzem noch Bestandteil unzähliger brauner Papppakete gewesen, die sich im Nebenraum bis zur Decke stapelten.

Verständnislos hob Voldemort einzelne Plastiktütchen hoch und beäugte den merkwürdigen Inhalt: Schrauben in verschiedenen Größen, Dübel, und ein komisches kleines Etwas. Ja, was war das eigentlich genau? Es war aus Metall, durchgängig 6-eckig und S-förmig gebogen. Er drehte es in der Hand, doch er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen.

Plötzlich brach es aus ihm heraus:

„Dieser vermaledeiter Potter! Wenn er nicht wäre, könnte ich wie jeder normale Zauberer ganz normal in einen Laden gehen und einen ganz normalen Schrank bestellen, der sich wunderbar von alleine aufbaut. Aber nein, Potter kommt mal wieder dazwischen. Oh, wie ich ihn hasse."

Voldemorts Zorn war nicht ganz ungerechtfertigt. Das Zaubereiministerium hatte die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen erhöht, und bei jeder Bestellung von Möbeln oder ähnlichem musste die genaue Lieferadresse angeben werden, die dann auch tatsächlich von Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums überprüft wurde. Dazu hatte das Ministerium extra noch Personal eingestellt. In Krisenzeiten – und momentan herrschte Krisenzeit – waren für solche Sachen immer Geld da. Da galt auch ein allgemeiner Personaleinstellungstop nicht mehr.

Diese verschärften Sicherheitsvorkehrungen machten es Voldemort nun unmöglich, in einem ganz normalen Geschäft einkaufen zu gehen. Und dabei brauchte er dringend eine neue Schrankwand...

„Oh, dieser Potter! Wenn er nicht wäre, hätte ich überhaupt erst keinen neuen Schrank gebraucht! Aber die Aufzeichnungen über meine fehlgeschlagenen – ich wiederhole: fehlgeschlagenen Versuche, ihn aus dieser Welt zu bringen, sprengen alle Rahmen, so dass unbedingt ein neuer Schrank her muss!"

Sich Haare raufend rannte Voldemort im Kreis.

„Und jetzt kommt dieses blöde Zaubereiministerium dazwischen, mit seinen blöden Kontrollen – als ob sie mich, mich, den größten Zauberer aller Zeiten, damit kriegen könnten! Ha! Da lache ich doch drüber!"

Und trotzdem, Voldemort hatte diesen Vorkehrungen Rechnung getragen und hatte alle Zauberermöbelhäuser gemieden und war stattdessen auf Muggelware ausgewichen.

„Muggel! Ich und Muggelware! Das hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten! Aber nein, dank diesem _Potter_..."

Voldemort spie Harrys Namen richtig aus. Ja, Potter hatte ihn dazu gezwungen, auf Muggelware umzusteigen. Und so hatte er sich den Katalog einer führenden schwedischen Möbelhauskette mit 4 Buchstaben besorgt, sich für eine Schrankwand entschieden, bestellt... ja, und nun hatte er den Salat.

Die Päckchen – na ja, „chen" ist wohl etwas – aber nur etwas – untertrieben ... also, diese Pakete lagen nun, inzwischen ausgepackt auf dem Boden, und Voldemort wusste nicht weiter.

Immer und immer wieder hatte er die Einzelteile angestarrt, doch er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Aus diesen Teilen sollte ein fertiger Schrank – besser gesagt: eine Schrank_wand_ – bestehend aus mehreren Schränken – entstehen? Das konnte er sich bei Merlins Schuh nicht vorstellen.

Er bückte sich erneut und betrachtete verständnislos die Anleitung, eher gesagt, das Anleitungsbündel, das vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Anscheinend hatten sich die Muggel bei den ganzen Einzelteilen etwas gedacht – als ob Muggel denken könnten! – aber ihm – und somit jedem verständigen Zauberer sagte das Ganze... nun, einfach _Nichts_! Rein gar nichts!

Seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde starrte er nun schon auf das Chaos in seinem sonst so wohlgeordnetem Wohnzimmer, dieses Chaos, das ihm Potter eingebrockt hatte. Und nur Potter war Schuld daran! _Wer auch sonst?_

Und Magie? Man könnte es ja mal damit versuchen. Der Gedanke war ihm sofort gekommen, als der Schrank, eher gesagt, die Schrankwand, nicht sofort von alleine anfing, sich aufzubauen. Er hatte alles durchprobiert. Alle gängigen und nicht so gängigen Wieder-Zusammenfüg-Und-Selbst-Aufbau-Sprüche, alle. Und was war passiert? Nichts! Rein gar nichts! Die Teile lagen immer noch auf dem Boden und dachten gar nicht daran, sich zu bewegen oder gar sich zu einem großen Ganzen zusammen zu fügen.

Bei dieser Menge an Kleinteilen versagte selbst Magie.

_Und wer war daran Schuld?_ Klar, doch: Potter!

Er, Voldemort, war sogar extra noch in die Bibliothek gegangen und hatte Sprüchen für besonders hartnäckige Fälle nachgeschlagen, aber selbst diese versagten! Als ob es nicht schon peinlich genug wäre, dass er, Voldemort, der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten, Bücher zu Hilfe nehmen musste – wie jeder dahergelaufenen Squib oder wie diese neunmalkluge Granger – nein, das Schlimmste war, dass diese Sprüche dann auch noch VERSAGTEN! Es durfte einfach nicht wahr sein, dass seine Magie an so etwas scheiterte! An MUGGELSACHEN! An Dingen, die Muggel anscheinend hinbekamen, denn sonst hätte diese schwedische Möbelhauskette mit 4 Buchstaben ja nicht so einen Erfolg gehabt.

Voldemorts Selbstvertrauen war geknickt, schlimmer noch, es war total im Arsch.

_Und wer war daran Schuld?_ Wer wohl? POTTER!

Immer drehte sich alles nur um diese einzige blöde Person, die zudem ja noch NICHT EINMAL VOLLJÄHRIG WAR! EIN KIND! Nichts weiter als ein blödes Blag! Und es musste doch wohl möglich sein, ein Blag aus der Welt zu schaffen! Aber nein, immer wieder entwischte dieser!

Es war zum Verzweifeln. An beidem – Potter und dieser Schrankwand, obwohl sie ein und dass selbe waren, bzw. ein und dieselbe Ursache hatten: POTTER! – konnte man verzweifeln! Einfach nur verzweifeln! Ob das ein Ausweg war?

Tränen traten in Voldemorts Augen. Wie lange hatte er schon nicht mehr geweint? Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er dazu noch fähig war. Ja, sicher, als kleines Kind, da hatte er ab und an geweint, aber auch seltener als all die anderen Kinder. Heulsusen hatte er immer verachtet, und der Tod seines Vaters – den er ja selbst verursacht hatte – hatte ihn kalt erlassen, eher noch mit Freude erfüllt.

Und jetzt? Jetzt saß er da vor diesen ganzen Einzelteilen und heulte wie ein Schlosshund! Er, der sonst so stolze Voldemort verzweifelte an Muggeltechnik!

Das durfte nicht sein! Das durfte nicht geschehen! Nicht ihm!

So nahm er noch einmal all seinen Mut zusammen und stürzte sich ein letztes Mal in den Kampf mit den Billy-Regalen. Und danach würde er Potter umbringen, das schwor er sich beim Anblick dieser Regalböden!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Und? Eine Runde Mitleid für Voldemort und ein Review für mich?_

_Fortsetzung dieser Geschichte: Gründe III - Himbeerdauerkaugummis_


End file.
